1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for treating and correcting spinal abnormalities or conditions, stabilizing the position of the spine and vertebrae thereof and fixing or moving the position of bones other than those in the spine. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus and system which includes a plurality of links usable together under various circumstances to treat, e.g., different spinal curvature conditions or bone fractures.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The prior art includes many different apparatus and methods for treating spinal conditions. Known apparatus utilize elongate plate members having several aligned openings or an elongated slot therein for receiving screws or bolts that are affixed to vertebrae. The plate is secured to the screws or bolts and exerts force on the selected vertebra or vertebrae to move same into a desired position or to maintain same in a desired position. The plate also overlies the majority of the lateral bone surface of the vertebrae.
In using such known plate systems, a problem arises when the points on the vertebrae defined by the screws or bolts are not collinear, i.e., they do not lie in a straight line. This creates a problem for the physician because the openings in the plate are collinear and, therefore, the screws do not line up with the plate openings. The physician has several options to compensate for such nonalignment, all of which present additional problems themselves.
The plate can be contoured in the frontal plane to attempt to line the screws up with the plate openings. Due to the thickness and high strength of the plate, this is essentially impossible to do intraoperatively. Another option is to bend the screws or bolts so that they fit in the slots or openings in the plate. This creates an immediate high stress region in the screw or bolt which can cause failure of the same upon cyclical loading or, even worse, can lead to a fracture of the pedicle of the vertebra.
A third option is to place the screws or bolts in a less than optimum position or trajectory in the pedicle of the vertebrae so that they line up with the plate openings. This too can lead to pedicle fractures or cut-out, as well as nerve root injury.
Other known apparatus for treating spinal deformities are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,412 and 5,181,917. These apparatus include elongate rod members which have vertebra engaging means secured thereto in an adjustable fashion. The apparatus can be used with bone bolts or screws, or laminar or pedicle hooks. However, the rods are essentially straight which makes utilizing nonlinear points of connection on adjacent vertebrae difficult without the use of specially formed components. In addition, spinal apparatus and systems such as those disclosed in the aforementioned patents include a large number of moving parts and therefore are inherently susceptible to malfunction.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for treating spinal conditions which avoids the problems of the prior art, permits attachment to nonlinear points on adjacent vertebrae, and provides increased bone volume for grafts and fusion.
The prior art includes various apparatus for the treatment of non-spinal conditions, e.g., in long bones and the pelvis. Such conditions include fractures, joint fusions, osteotomies, etc. The prior art apparatus for treating the aforesaid non-spinal conditions do not permit attachment of the bone fixation device to non-linear attachment points on the bone or bones being treated. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for the treatment of non-spinal conditions.